WARRIORS: DESTRUCTION OF THE CLANS 1 - START OF THE END
by WoozworldLPS-Tiana-Blazewing
Summary: The warrior cats have survived for countless seasons, but as the number of cats decrease greatly after a disease with an unknown cure comes, followed by something that will shake the Earth to its roots. Will cats somehow survive, or will the Clan spirit be lost forever?
1. Alleagences Chapter One: The Prophecy

**Hey look, a story! Feel free to give me ideas :3**

ALLIGEANCES:

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER:

Bramblestar: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY:

Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

MEDICINE CATS:

Jayfeather: gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Alderflame - dark ginger tom

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits):

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost: pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

APPRENTICE, SMALLPAW

Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal: dark cream she-cat

Briarlight: dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Ivypool: silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall: ginger she-cat

Ambermoon: pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose: gray-and-white tom

APPRENTICE, STORMPAW

Fernsong: yellow tabby tom

Lilyheart: small,tortoishell she-cat,blue eyes

Leafbreeze - tortoishell she-cat

APPRENTICE, THRUSHPAW

Honeydapple - white she-cat, yellow splotches

Foxbreeze - russet she-cat with a bushy tail, white tail-tip and muzzle

Holleyfern - gray and black she-cat

APPRENTICES:

Stormpaw - gray tabby tom with pale ginger ears, green eyes (son of Ambermoon and Stormcloud)

Thrushpaw - white tom with pale ginger patches (son of Ambermoon and Stormcloud)

Smallpaw - small white, pale ginger and gray she-cat, blue eyes (daughter of Ambermoon and Stormcloud)

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):

Sorrelstripe: dark drown she-cat (mother to Larkwing's kits, Patchkit, a black and dark brown tabby tom; Nightkit, a black she-cat; Blazingkit, a golden tabby she-cat with dark ginger stripes; and Graykit, a white she-cat with gray patches)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired):

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER:

Rowanstar: ginger tom

DEPUTY:

Crowfrost: black-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT:

Littlecloud: very small tabby tom

WARRIORS:

Tawnypelt Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerheart Dark brown tabby tom

Spikefur dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Wasptail Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pinenose - black she-cat

Snowbird: Sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes (Scorchfur's mate)

Scorchfur: Dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn (Snowbird's mate)

Berryheart: black and white she-cat (kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)

Rippletail: White tom (kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)

Yarrowtail - cream and gray she-cat

Sleekfur - gray tom with sleek, oily fur

QUEENS:

Grassheart: pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose: black she-cat (mother to Spikefur's kits: Birchkit, a beige tom-kit, Lionkit, a yellow she-kit with amber eyes, Puddlekit, a brown tom with white splotches, and Slatekit, a sleek, gray tom-kit)

ELDERS:

Kinkfur: tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

WINDCLAN

LEADER:

Onestar: brown tabby tom

DEPUTY:

Harespring: brown-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT:

Kestrelflight: mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

WARRIORS:

Nightcloud: black she-cat

Gorsetail: very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Crowfeather: dark gray tom

Leaftail: dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot: gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt: black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker: light brown tabby she-cat

Featherpelt: gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker: dark gray tom

Ferntail - silver tabby she-cat

Brindletail - a mottled brown she-cat

APPRENTICES:

Lightningpaw - white and ginger she-cat

Skypaw - white tom

QUEENS:

Heathertail: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Breezepelt's kits: Darkkit, a black tom; Hawkkit, a light brown tom; and Tinykit, a very small light brown she-cat)

ELDERS:

Whitetail: small white she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER:

Mistystar: gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY:

Reedwhisker: black tom

MEDICINE CATS:

Mothwing: dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine: gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS:

Mintfur: light gray tabby tom

Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat

Minnowtail: dark gray she-cat

Mallownose: light brown tabby tom

Petalfur: gray-and-white she-cat (daughter of Icewing)

Podlight: gray and white tom (kit of Duskfur and unknown)

Heronwing: dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail: light brown tom

Lakeheart: gray tabby she-cat

Icewing: white she-cat with blue eyes

Perchwing: gray-and-white she-cat

Brackenpelt: tortoiseshell she-cat (kit of Petalfur and Mallownose)

Jaywing: gray tom (kit of Petalfur and Mallownose)

Owlnose: brown tabby tom (kit of Petalfur and Mallownose)

Shadetail - dark brown she-cat

Foxtail - russet tabby tom

Nighttail - black she-cat with white flecks

Breezeheart - silver and white tom

ELDERS:

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

CHAPTER ONE

Foxbreeze put her thrush on the small fresh-kill pile, ears flattening. A raging sickness has killed cats from every Clan, and with only a few cats unharmed, hunting and border patrols have reduced greatly. Poppyfrost and Smallpaw dropped their catches; two mice each.

"It's lucky none of the apprentices are affected," a voice muttered in her ear. Foxbreeze jumped, whipping around to see Jayfeather. The medicine cat looked tired, his eyes red and head drooping.

"Yes, and Bramblestar was smart to choose unaffected cats to be their mentors."

Jayfeather turned his head to face Squirrelflight, almost as if he could see her. "It's lucky the deputy and I aren't sick. Brairlight to."

"Thank StarClan for that," murmered Foxbreeze.

She pricked her ears as the only unnafected elder, Brightheart, padded over to Squirrelflight. "Hey, since I didn't retire much longer ago, and most of the Clan are sick, can I hunt and patrol? Please?"

The ThunderCLan deputy hesitated, then nodded. "We need more prey."

Sorrelstripe, the only queen, padded over. "Does that mean I can also patrol? My kits are four moons old, and I can get Alderflame to make sure they don't get into trouble."

Squirrelflight nodded and meowed, "You are a very talented hunter." Looking at the patrol who just returned, she mewed, "Go out again. But Foxbreeze, you're asleep on your paws! Go get some rest. Sorrelstripe and Brightheart will go."

Foxbreeze nodded, padding to the apprentices den. The unnafected cats had to sleep in there, since there are to many affected cats to have in Jayfeather's den. She lay down, curling up in a ball. Slowly, she drifted into a deep sleep.

The earth shook. Cats were yowling and schreeching. Trees were coming down, crushing unlucky cats. Foxbreeze only just got away. Dyeing cats were everywhere. Foxbreeze saw Whitewing and Hollyfern, running, only to be crushed by a giant oak. Blood was everywhere.

Foxbreeze felt her ear fur move as a cat meowed, "This is no nightmare. It's a future. The great storm will shake the earth to it's roots, making survival next to impossible."

Foxbreeze looked at the cat. A dark gray she-cat with a broad face, ruffled, ungroomed fur, amber eyes and yellow, cracked fangs looked at her.

"Remember, Foxbreeze, survival may be in your paws," she rasped, before fading away.

Foxbreeze woke up with a shriek. She was panting hard, eyes wide. Dewnose was facing her, eyes round with worry.

"Arey you okay? You were yowling and throwing moss everywhere."

"I just had the worst of nightmares," Foxbreeze said, her meow shaking with the terror that still clung to her like cobwebs.

"Well, it's over now," Dewnose meowed, licking her ears.

Foxbreeze gave the tom a small nuzzle, then exited the apprentices den. Going near the medicine den, she called, "Jayfeather!"

"What?" he hissed. "I'm busy, for StarClan's sake!"

"I had a dream! A StarClan cat said it was the future!"

Jayfeather instantly burst out of his den. His pelt was covered in herbs.

"Tell me," he insisted. "Outside of camp."

The two cats padded out of the camp, going through the trees until they met a clearing. Jayfeather sat down on a clump of ferns, blue eyes showing no emotion. "Well? Are you going to stand there like a startled rabbit, or tell me about it?" the blind medicine cat hissed.

Sitting down on another clump of ferns, Foxbreeze explained what she saw in her dream, every detail. Jayfeather was nodding, his eyes narrow.

"That she-cat," Jayfeather said, "Was Yellowfang, Cinderpelt's mentor. Cinderpelt was Leafpool's mentor, who was... Yeah, I think you get the point."

Jayfeather stood up, padding up to Foxbreeze. His face was so close their noses almost touched. "Do not tell anyone, or else the Clan will be in total chaos."

Foxbreeze was a bit frightened at Jayfeather expression. "I won't," she meowed, whiskers quivering in fright.

Jayfeather gave a small nod, then he padded back to camp. Foxbreeze, however, had to hunt, because of the new ThunderClan rule Squirrelflight had come up with. No cat or patrol is to return to camp without prey or water when alot of the Clan is sick.

Foxbreeze parted her jaws to taste the air, picking the scent of vole. Going towards the scent, she set her paws down carefuly. She slowly advanced on the creature, then jumped on it. She nipped it's spine, and the creature let out a small squel before going limp.

Foxbreeze scratched dirt over her prey, spirits lifting when she saw a plump rabbit slowly bounding along a few tail-lenghs in front of her. She jumped on the creature, snapping its neck, then collected the vole. She padded back to camp, tail in the air. She padded back to camp, dropping her prey on the pile, then Dewnose padded over.

"Great catch!" he congratulated her, purring.

Foxbreeze felt embarrasment wash over her as a few more cats said congratulations. She took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and looked up at the sky, which was red because of sunset, yet gray because of the storm that was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Foxbreeze lay her head on her paws. The Clan had been gloomy since the death of Fernsong, Rosepetal, Brairlight, Cinderheart and Graystripe, all killed by the sickness. She let out a sigh. Rosepetal was her mother, though she didn't know who her father was.

"It's been half a moon since I got the prophecy," she murmured aloud.

She looked up as Jayfeather paddedover, followed by an annoyed Squirrelflight. _Uh-oh_ , she thought, _Squirrelflight looks annoyed. Oh StarClan no._

"Jayfeather, look!" Squirrelflight said with annoyance. "She's fatter then she should be! I told you she's been stealing prey from your patients!"

"Squirrelflight, you mouse brain!" Jayfeather sighed after feeling Foxbreeze's sides. "She's expecting kits!"

"I am?" Foxbreeze gasped. She looked at Dewnose, who had heard Jayfeather's last words.

Dewnose padded over slowly. His eyes looked a bit hurt. "W-Who's are they?"

"You are, stupid furball!" Foxbreeze purred, rubbing against his muzzle. _But that's not true. They actually belong to Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat. At least Dewnose and Jayfeather both have gray on their pelt... Wait a second! It is known for cats to have more then one father... Though it's rare. I think this litter does have two fathers!_

Foxbreeze gave Dewnose another nuzzle. She looked up. Jayfeather was looking at her sternly.

"Jayfeather, may I speak to you outside of camp?" Foxbreeze asked hesitantly.

Jayfeather flicked his ear, then led the way back to the clearing.

"So, I'm a father now, am I?" he meowed.

Foxbreeze stared at him. _How does he know!?_

"You know of the prophecy, there will be three. kin of your kin - "

" - That hold the power of stars in their paws? Yes, I do know."

Jayfeather flicked his tail. "Well anyways, Dovewing and Lionblaze lost their powers. What no one knows, is that I still have mine."

Foxbreeze stared in shock. "How is that possible!?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "It just is." The blind tom licked her cheeck.

"Even though I may have loved Half Moon, I still see you in my dreams. You are almost as beautiful as Half Moon. I am happy to be a father of your kits," Jayfeather meowed.

Foxbreeze couldn't help it but to purr. She lapped at Jayfeather's cheek, fur rising as she scented Thrushpaw emerging from the bushes, jaws clamped with a blackbird.

The apprentice's whisker twitched. Confusion clouded his gaze.

"Err - Jayfeather got a thorn in his cheek while he was walking, I'm just getting rid of the blood," she hastily lied. The apprentice just flicked his tail, heading back to camp.

"That was close. We should head back," murmured Jayfeather. Foxbreeze ran back to camp, tiredness wrathing around her, and she padded to her nest, curling her tail over her nose.

Foxbreeze was woken up by a shaking in the ground. The other cats looked up too; ears pricked and eyes wide.

Suddenly, she realized her dream was becoming real.

"Evacuate the camp!" she shrieked. "Otherwise you'll die!"


End file.
